


Most Viewed

by PsychologicalColors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mario Kart, YouTuber's AU, cursing, destroying friendships since 1992, one shots, slow update probably, sopaladone, tags will update as I actually get to posting chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Youtuber's was something they all enjoyed, but with that meant videos everyone enjoyed more than others. This is where the magic happens and how it happens.</p>
<p>Based on sopaladone's YouTuber AU on tumblr.</p>
<p>sopaladone.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Viewed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what happened behind the scenes of sopaladone's "most viewed videos" from each of their channels. 
> 
> Also my Spanish is Puerto Rican Spanish so I mostly just used curses/phrases me and my friends use.
> 
> Based on sopaladone's YouTuber AU on tumblr.
> 
> sopaladone.tumblr.com

Pidge sat on the couch once all their equipment was set up. They decided to start recording then and there since obviously Lance couldn’t be bothered with keeping a schedule. Though they probably shouldn’t talk smack since they couldn’t keep an update schedule either.

 

Oh well.

 

Once Pidge turned on the camera and began filming. They gave a quick greeting to the camera and a thanks to the fan who gifted her a custom print shirt of them and Slenderman staring at each other awkwardly, they started her complaints about Lance.  
 

“I’m willing to bet my left foot that he’s not here cause he’s too busy macking on Keith. Those two should just start dating already, they’ve been roommates for like two years! There are only so many times you can find two people curled up on a couch together before it becomes completely ridiculous! Especially when they fall asleep watching some sappy romance movie!” Pidge ranted looking dead at the googly eyes they had taped to their camera.

 

Hunk walked into the room and glance at Pidge, having heard their shouting. 

 

"I know how you feel, the two of them are denser than rocks. I caught Lance practically on top of Keith after he some how roped him into watching 'The Proposal'" He added from the background.

  
  
This gossip continued for a few minutes as Hunk made his way onto camera before walking off. Looking at the length of the footage thus far Pidge was contemplating making it a separate video. One of the rare vlogs they’ll actually post. Does it count as a blog? Or a collaboration? What ever it can be both. As they finished contemplating their options Lance barged into the living room shouting about... something. Hunk must’ve let him in.  
 

“Traffic was fucking terrible today man! I left the meetup and traffic looked fine until I started driving then _magically_ it’s suddenly rush hour como carajo. Like what the fuck rush hour shouldn’t have started that soon!” He raved as he plopped himself on the couch next to Pidge.

 

“Knowing you, you probably ended up talking to someone and last track of time” Hunk stated matter of factly.

 

“I’ll have you know that I did not stay longer than intended, cabrón” Lance replied sticking his tongue out at Hunk who entered the living room from where ever he had skittered off too after answering the door.

 

“Anyway ladies, we have a game of Mario Kart awaiting us” Pidge snarked towards their two closest friends.

 

Hunk decided to take seat off camera to watch his two friends play. He wasn’t to big into games himself, but watching these two play could be very entertaining.

 

“Good luck to the both of you” He said smiling at the both of them.

 

“Pidge is gonna get served, Hunk my man. Better prepare the tissues while you still can, Pidge”

 

“Truly I am shaking in my boots, Lance”

 

With Lance as Mario and Pidge as Yoshi the game began. Along with the yelling.

 

Hunk could only sigh and smile. 

 

“NO WAY, YOU’RE FUCKING CHEATING PIDGE” Lance raged after the first race. 

 

“Get rekted son.”

 

“Lance stop yelling the neighbors are gonna complain” Hunk chastised.

 

This continued one for another 10 minutes; the snarky comments going back and forth in between the wails of Lance. Lance stared at the screen red in the face, unable to comprehend how Pidge kept getting farther and farther away from him.

 

“HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING THOSE DAMN SPEED BOOSTERS! STOP THE CHEATING 2K16”

 

“Let this pidgeot rest”

 

“here come dat cheater”

 

“here come dat loser”

 

“Fuck you, Pidge”

 

“No more memes, Lance? The disappointment is real, Lance.”

  
  
Multiple races later, Lance finally made his way to first place when a Monty Mole popped up and fucked Pidge over.

 

“How could you betray me like this you stupid mole!” Pidge shouted, racing to recover from their disgrace.

 

“The stars are aligning for Lance the amazing! Bow before me!” He shouted a smug smile plastering itself onto his face.

  
  
Too focused on his side of the screen he failed the notice Pidge’s newest power up. Quietly to themselves, Pidge began chuckling.  
 

Hunk pitied Lance in that moment.

 

“Wow Lance, you might actually beat me this time around” They started, releasing their blue shell.

  
  
Pidge had made it back to second place knocking Peach out of said position. Pidge had waited for the perfect to release it . Just as Lance could see the finish line he was met with a blue explosion. In this moment Lance was reconsidering his favorite color. Pidge cackled next to him, revenge was sweet. Even if technically Lance didn’t do anything.  
  
Pidge shot the shell and raced passed Lance and over the finish line. Next to them Lance let out the angriest scream they have ever heard.  Next to them Hunk had his hands covering his ears. Pidge smirked as the results showed themselves on screen after the replay cackling like mad as Lance's screaming died out. Once Lance had finally stopped screaming he stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at Pidge.

“SEA LA MADRE PIDGE YOU DIRTY CHEAT! PENDEJO TE ODIO!” He shouted as he stomped his way over to the console shut it off and marched his ass out the apartment, slamming the door behind him.  
 

“You are the defintion of evil” Hunk said looking over at his smaller roommate.  
 

“I know” Pidge replied, the biggest shit eating grin on their face.

 

Pidge decided to end the video just like that.

 

_"Twelve Minutes of Me Destroying Lance At Mario Kart and Him Claiming I’m Cheating”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: The neighbors complained. And one offered to call the police.
> 
> Not sure if this will be a series or a collection of one shots.  
> Probably the latter.


End file.
